Untuk Ada Di Sana
by Erehmi
Summary: Ssigh sepertinya berhasil membuat Flay mendapat teman baru./ Mind to read and review?


"Aku tidak bohong, teman-teman. Aku benar-benar sakit."

Kacau.

"Ya, orang tuaku sedang keluar. Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu datang. Aku benar-benar mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan kalian, tapi rasanya aku akan tidur saja. Dasar tugas bodoh, teknologi lama, dan teorikonyol ketinggalan zaman! Kalau bukan karena itu aku tidak perlu begadang menyelesaikannya dan tidak perlu sampai demam begini, iya kan? Aaaah, aku benar-benar ingin pergi bersama kalian."

Aku tidak tahu apa demam itu memang penyebabnya, tapi sejak itu perubahan dalam diriku benar-benar kurasakan.

"Um, terima kasih teman-teman. Jangan lupa kirimkan fotonya padaku. Uh-um, selamat bersenang-senang."

_Piip._

Hidupku kacau.

.

* * *

**Gundam Seed/Destiny ****© Bandai &amp; Sunrise—and Team **

_No material profit taken from this_

**Warning: **Informasi medis di sini mungkin kurang valid. Bila sakit berlanjut hubungi dokter.

.

* * *

Ritsu-ken mempersembahkan,

**Untuk Ada di Sana**

.

#asek

*dilemparwajan*

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_._

"Flaaaaay, kenapa lama sekali!? Ayoo!"

Aku mengangkat satu tangan sebagai isyarat. Kepalaku tertunduk dengan badan condong ke depan. Ukh, perutku sakit dan dadaku ... jantungku tidak akan meledak, kan?

"Kuis Prof. Myrine akan dimulai lima menit lagi! Ayolah, Flaaay!"

Aaaaaiiishhh, kuis bodoh itu lagi!? Ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam seminggu! Apa maunya dosen _killer _itu, sih!? "Tunggu aku!" Kakiku kembali berlari, memaksakan tekanan yang terus menyerang dadaku.

Baiklah. Kesalahan.

Kedua kakiku berhenti begitu sampai di tempat mereka. "Teman-teman," ujarku tersengal, "kalian duluan saja. Kurasa aku tidak ikut kuis."

Wajah mereka berubah seolah baru mendapat kabar kalau tas keluaran Prada terbaru edisi _summer special _hanyalah hoax. "Apa kau gila, Flay!? Ini kuis Prof. Boots yang sedang kita bicarakan!"

Aku tidak peduli kalau sepatu _boots _tua kebanggaan Prof. Myrine melayang ke kepalaku nanti, _masalahnya_ _aku tidak bisa berlari lagi! _"Pergi saja. Tolong katakan aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Lora, gadis berambut hitam dengan potongan bob di sampingku menatapkku dengan khawatir. "Kau akan baik-baik saja? Kau pucat sekali, Flay."

"Iya?" tanyaku balik dengan kedua alis berkerut.

Lora dan yang lain mengangguk. "Kau yakin demammu waktu itu sudah sembuh?" Kali ini giliran Yumi, gadis Jepang dengan mata sipit dan kulit kekuningan bertanya. Rambutnya yang di-_smoothing_ sempurna bergoyang diterpa angin.

"Itu sudah tiga minggu yang lalu. Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang." Tubuhku kembali tegak. "Sudahlah, _hush_, cepat pergi!" usirku lagi.

Mereka terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik. Lora membentuk kata "maaf" lewat gerakan mulut sebelum menyusul jejak teman-teman kami yang lain.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan langsung meringis, lalu terbatuk beberapa kali. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa aku jadi begini tersiksa tiap berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam? Demi Tuhan, paru-paruku butuh oksigen! Apa yang salah?

Kurasa ... aku harus memeriksakannya. Meski berusaha kutunda dan berharap masalah ini menghilang dengan sendirinya—yang justru malah kebalikannya yang terjadi—kalau begini ceritanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Berjalan saja berat.

Aku berdiri tegak dan menatap sekeliling. Daerah kampus Heliopolis yang hijau dengan gedung-gedung kuliah yang menjulang terhampar dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang melintas bersama kesibukan mereka masing-masing, lalu di sinilah aku, di tengah halaman, sendirian, dengan segudang keluhan.

Tanganku gemetar. Meski menyeramkan, sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus pergi sendirian. Oooh, Ayah, Ibu ... kenapa kalian harus selalu sibuk?

" ... aku akan sampai dua menit lagi! Tolle, jangan bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak membawa pensil!?"

Sekelebat bayangan oranye melintas dua meter di sampingku. Ah, itu Miriallia Haww, teman sekelasku, pasti sedang bicara dengan pacarnya di telepon. Terlambat ke kuis juga, ya?

Aku terdiam saat entah bagaimana pandangan kami bertemu. Ia menatapku dengan kedua alis terangkat sambil terus berlari.

"Aku bawa cadangan. Siapkan tempat untukku!" Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghilang sepenuhnya dari jangkauan.

Entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu. Begitu aku melihat ke bawah, secara tidak sadar tangan kananku terangkat sedikit seolah ingin menggapainya.

Baiklah, ini aneh.

.

* * *

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Umm ... tiga minggu?"

"Kalau tidur telentang sesak?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau miring?"

"Kalau miring ke kanan gak tahan, Dok."

"Miring ke kiri enakan?"

Anggukan mantap—dua kali.

"Ada batuk?"

"Baru-baru ini ... sih."

Kali ini giliran dokternya yang mengangguk-angguk.

Aku memajukan badan dan mencengkram tepi meja erat-erat. "Saya kena penyakit jantung, ya, Dok?" tanyaku ngeri.

Sang dokter menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ada riwayat sakit jantung sebelumnya? Dari keluarga, mungkin?"

Aku menggeleng.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Kita periksa dulu, ya." Ia berdiri dan mengarahkanku ke sebuah ranjang yang diletakkan di sudut kamar periksa yang tidak terlalu luas. Seorang perawat berseragam merah muda menghampiri.

Wastafel diputar. Manset tensimeter ditarik ke lengan kananku. Stetoskop dipasang. Ketika membran dingin benda itu menempel di kulitku, segala pemeriksaan lain mengikuti.

Lima menit kemudian, kami kembali duduk di meja berhadap-hadapan. Dokter itu menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku. "Rontgen dulu, ya. Nanti kalau sudah, berikan saja ke Nona Cerryl,"dia mengangguk ke arah perawat yang berdiri di sampingnya, "nanti kita lihat hasilnya."

Aku berdiri dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Perawat Cerryl mengangguk, menghampiriku, dan tersenyum. "Lewat sini, Sayang."

.

* * *

Aku merasa dilecehkan.

"Jangan bergerak, ya. Dagunya ditempel di situ—nah, iya. Jangan bergerak!"

Aku benar-benar menyedihkan ... memeluk besi dingin bodoh seolah pacarku begini ... Kalau teman satu kampus melihatku ...

"Nah, sudah!"

Aku berbalik cepat. "Hah? Sudah?"

"Iya, tunggu dulu di luar, ya."

Aku sudah membayangkan punggungku yang terasa terbakar dan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik saat akan menjalani proses ini. Ternyata sama sekali tidak berasa. Oh, yah, tidak ada salahnya bersiap-siap.

Aku mengganti pakaianku lagi, memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan untuk sesi menunggu berikutnya. Kuambil tas dan meninggalkan ruangan bertempel stiker PERINGATAN: ZONA RADIASI itu di bagian pintunya.

"Flay!" Seseorang memanggilku dari arah kiri.

Mataku membulat begitu melihat sosok laki-laki berambut cokelat muda yang tengah berlari dengan napas tersengal ke arahku. "Ssigh! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Ia berhenti dengan bertumpu di kedua lutut sembari mengambil napas. "Milly bilang kau kelihatan aneh. Saat kuis juga kau tidak ada. Aku tanya ke teman-temanmu dan mereka bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku telepon rumahmu, tapi kau belum pulang. Ponselmu juga tidak diangkat. Kupikir mungkin kau langsung periksa ke rumah sakit," jelasnya panjang lebar. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam satu kali lagi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Melihat tatapan khawatir yang sangat tulus dari Ssigh membuatku tersentuh. Aku baru akan memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa takutnya aku saat pintu di belakangku terbuka. "Nona Allster?" Aku menerima sebuah amplop cokelat besar darinya. "Silakan tunggu di depan ruang dokter, ya." Perawat itu pun kembali ke dalam ruangan penuh bahaya tak terlihat.

Rasa penasaran membuatku membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mataku melebar.

Melihat reaksiku, Ssigh cepat-cepat melangkah ke sisiku dan ikut melirik ke foto hitam-biru-putih tersebut. "Apa? Kenapa? Kau tahu artinya?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Tidak sama sekali."

.

* * *

"Jadi, Dok, benar penyakit jantung?" tembakku langsung.

Pak Dokter hanya tersenyum, menyapa Ssigh yang duduk di sebelahku terlebih dulu. Ia meletakkan foto rontgen tadi ke papan putih (bukan papan tulis, ngomong-ngomong, karena _itu_ bersinar, JFYI!). "Jadi, seperti yang bisa dilihat di sini—"

"Kanker, ya, Dok?"

Ssigh menahan napas.

"Efusi pleura," sergah Dokter Lawrensse cepat, "bukan kanker atau penyakit jantung. Bagian putih yang memenuhi paru-paru kananmu ini," ia menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud, "adalah cairan. Bukan di paru-parunya, tapi di rongga antara dinding dadamu dan paru-paru. Itu yang membuat dadamu sakit dan sesak terutama saat aktivitas."

Aku mengerjap. Ssigh mengerjap. Kami bertukar pandang.

"Bagaimana bisa ada air di situ, Dok? Apa karena terlalu banyak minum? Atau ... ada yang salah dengan salurannya?" tanya Ssigh bingung. Aku mengangguk, terkesan dengan pemikiran briliannya.

Mata Dokter Lawrensse melebar seolah kami baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng. "Saluran makan—yang sama dengan minum—berbeda dengan saluran napas, jadi mereka tidak berhubungan kecuali di tenggorokan di mana di situ letak persimpangannya—mungkin kalian pernah dengar soal itu." Ia mengibaskan tangannya satu kali. "Untuk usiamu biasanya karena infeksi."

Ups, tidak sebrilian itu. "Infeksi apa, Dok?" Kali ini giliranku yang bertanya.

Dokter Lawrensse awalnya siap membuka mulut, namun terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita buat janji pukul sepuluh? Nanti cairan yang banyak sekali ini akan saya sedot keluar dan kita bisa tahu dengan pasti apa penyebabnya."

"Penyakitnya beratkah?" tanya Ssigh cemas.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tunanganku. "Jika diobati dengan baik, tidak. Kalau tidak segera ditangani nanti bisa tambah berat, menyebar ke mana-mana—mengganggu aktivitas juga, pastinya," Dokter Lawrensse berhenti sejenak, "oh, meski saya bilang menyebar ke mana-mana, ini bukan kanker," imbuhnya cepat-cepat.

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu orang tuaku?

.

* * *

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Miriallia Haww menautkan kedua alisnya karena terkejut. Ekspresinya kembali datar. "Jika aku memang tidak diinginkan, aku bisa pergi—"

"Tidak, Milly, tunggu sebentar." Ssigh menarik tali tas gadis itu ketika dia hendak berbalik. Ia memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuk untuk menunggu sebelum Ssigh menggiringku beberapa meter ke samping.

Aku memotongnya yang baru membuka mulut, "Apa kau ke sini bersama Miriallia? Kalian berdua berjalan bersama?"

"Ap—ya, aku menjemputnya—"

"Ssigh! Kenapa kau mengakuinya semudah itu? Kau sedang memperjelas hubunganmu dengan dia?" bentakku lagi. "Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku ini tunanganmu, Ssigh Argyle!" Dadaku kembali sesak secara harfiah, namun aku mengabaikannya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Wa—kau salah paham, Flay! Dengarkan aku!" Ia mencengkram kedua bahuku dan menatapku lekat-lekat setelah mengangguk dengan malu-malu pada beberapa petugas yang lewat. Perhatiannya kembali fokus. "Aku sengaja mengajak Milly karena kupikir kau akan butuh teman."

Aku menatap matanya lurus-lurus. "Kau tidak mau menemaniku?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat.

Ssigh benar-benar terlihat kelabakan. Ia menghela napas. "Flay, dengar, kurasa kau butuh teman perempuan untuk menemanimu di dalam. Kau tahu, mungkin kau akan lebih merasa nyaman bila yang mendampingimu teman perempuan karena seandainya ada bagian tubuhmu yang harus terlihat aku tidak perlu—karena pasti akan sangat—aku masih belum berhak—"

"Aku dapat intinya."

"Ya, benar." Pemuda itu menghela napas lega karena bisa lepas dari penjelasan super canggung tadi. "Makanya aku meminta Milly datang untuk menemanimu selama di dalam. Tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu di luar."

Rasa tegang menguap dari tubuhku. Aku menatapnya dengan lebih lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggil teman-temanku saja? Maksudku," aku melirik ke belakang bahu Ssigh, "_dia _orang asing—paling tidak bagiku."

"Itu dia poinnya. Flay, kita masih belum tahu penyebab penyakitmu. Aku tidak mau memberitahu temanmu apa pun dulu selama itu belum jelas. Kau tahu, kau tidak tahu mereka akan bereaksi seperti apa. Karena itu ..."

Ssigh ... benar-benar pemuda yang sensitif.

Kupu-kupu seolah berterbangan di perutku dan dadaku terasa hangat. Ia menyadari betapa aku akan merasa terpuruk seandainya reaksi yang kudapatkan tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Mereka akan meninggalkanku, menjauhiku. Karena bila orang asing yang akan bereaksi begitu, rasanya tidak akan sesakit ditinggalkan teman.

Ssigh tersenyum lembut dengan wajah manis itu yang memesona. "Milly orang yang bisa dipercaya dan diandalkan. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam—meringis—dan mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Nona Allster?" Perawat Cerryl menghampiri kami dengan masker hijau yang diturunkan sampai dagunya. "Oh, halo, siapa ini?" Ia menyapa Miriallia dengan segaris senyum ramah.

Miriallia ikut tersenyum. "Miriallia Haww." Ia melirik ke arahku sejenak. Aku mengangguk. "Teman Flay," tutupnya.

Mata perawat itu berbinar. "Oh, bagus! Teman perempuan! Nona Allster, mari ikuti saya. Anda juga Nona Haww." Ia mulai berjalan sebelum berbalik dan menatap Ssigh tegas. "Mohon Anda tunggu di sini, ya, Tuan."

Aku memberi satu tatapan memohon—yang artinya diterima oleh Ssigh dengan mudah—sebelum menghampiri Milly yang menungguku.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

.

* * *

Ruang operasi itu sangat dingin. Sepi, suram, dan dingin. Sebuah ranjang biru tua berada di tengah-tengah dengan meja berisi berbagai macam perlengkapan dari baja antikarat, suntikan, dan berbagai hal lain. Sebuah monitor jantung dan berbagai peralatan lain yang tidak kuketahui fungsinya berdiri di samping kepala ranjang dalam keadaan mati.

Secara insting aku meraih dan memeluk lengan Miriallia.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu terkejut, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia meremas tanganku kuat, mencoba menenangkan.

"Ini operasi kecil saja kok." Perawat Cerryl tersenyum lembut dan memberi isyarat ke arah ranjang yang sudah ditinggikan. Aku duduk saat Milly mengambil posisi di sampingku. "Saya dan Dokter Lawresse yang akan melakukan operasi ini. Kami hanya akan mengambil cairan di rongga dadamu dengan jarum yang sudah dihubungkan dengan selang. Selanjutnya, kita hanya tinggal menunggu sampai selesai. Mungkin sakit sedikit dan agak tidak nyaman, tapi tidak perlu dibius total." Ia menjelaskan.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam—terbatuk. "Baik."

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Saya ukur tanda vital dulu, ya."

.

* * *

Ketika jarum itu pertama menusuk tepi dadaku, tubuhku tersentak secara refleks. Aku menutup mata, merasa lega karena tidak seburuk yang kuduga.

"Ini kita bius dulu, ya."

Bahuku langsung jatuh. Tadi itu cuma suntikan bius? Aku bisa mendengar Miriallia menahan tawanya di sampingku. Aku mendelik. Oh, astaga, dia pasti melihat ekspresiku tadi. Memalukaaaaann.

"Tangan kirinya ditaruh di bahu kanan, ya." Aku menurut.

Suntikan kedua, Dokter Lawrensse mengambil satu suntikan penuh cairan kekuningan dari tubuhku, memberikannya pada Perawat Cerryl, dan menusukkan jarum yang sesungguhnya tidak lama kemudian. Aku menggigit bibir begitu merasakan jarum besar itu di antara tulang rusuk, menyedot cairan apa pun yang menjadi sumber masalah, dan mangalirkannya ke botol yang sudah disiapkan di bawah kasur.

"Cairannya bening kekuningan, ya. Untungnya bukan darah, kalau darah kemungkinannya ke arah keganasan," ujar Dokter Lawrensse, masih menahan jarum dengan mantap di samping dadaku dengan tangannya yang bersarung.

Miriallia menghela napas lega. Oh, Ssigh ... andai kau di sini dan mendengar kabar baik ini ...

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sensasi aneh saat sesuatu rasanya disedot dari dalam tubuh itu mulai terasa semakin kuat. Aku berusaha menahan batuk yang terus berusaha keluar dari tenggorokan seperti yang diinstruksikan, tapi hal itu semakin sulilt dan menyiksa. Tangan kiriku tiba-tiba terasa sangat pegal sampai hampir kuturunkan saking tidak tahan.

"Sini," Miriallia mendekat, mencondongkan badannya, "taruh tanganmu di bahuku."

Aku melakukannya. Saat tanganku merosot karena rasa pegal itu masih menyerang, gadis berambut cokelat itu menangkapnya dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat namun lembut. "Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "hampir selesai."

Aku menggangguk karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Dokter Lawrensse manarik jarum itu keluar dan mulai mengoleskan sesuatu ke lokasi operasi sebelum menutupnya dengan perban dan plester.

Aku terbatuk beberapa kali dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak lagi merasakan tahanan yang menusuk tiap aku melakukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Rasanya lebih enak, kan?" tanya Dokter Lawrensse dengan senyum puluhan tahunnya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Memang tidak sulit lagi saat menarik napas, tapi tubuhku rasanya jadi sangat berat, seolah ada dua karung beras yang ditumpuk di pundakku.

Miriallia menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum lebar. Ekspresinya penuh simpati dan—apa itu kekaguman? Aku tidak mengerti. "Kau hebat, Flay Allster."

.

* * *

Bayang-bayang pohon yang melingkupiku bergerak-gerak ketika gelombang angin menyerbu. Mataku tertutup, menikmati suasana teduh dan suara-suara samar dari kesibukan kampus yang ada di sekeliling.

"Bertengkar dengan Ssigh? Atau kehabisan tas Prada edisi _summer special_?"

Aku terlonjak ketika suara riang itu muncul begitu saja dari sampingku. Miriallia melambai satu kali sebelum mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Aku bergeser, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak bersama yang lain?" tanyaku, berharap ia mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan itu. _Kenapa kau di sini?_

"Hm, aku baru mau menyusul mereka, tapi melihat seorang gadis yang sangat jarang sendirian dan tidak dikellilingi teman-teman perempuannya membuatku penasaran," jawabnya diselipi sindiran.

Aku meringis. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu semakin besar. "Aku juga butuh _personal lady time, _tahu."

Dia tidak membalas. Hanya diam dan duduk sembari menatap langit seperti gadis protagonis di drama-drama yang menikmati keindahan alam. Klise.

_Pergi sana!_

"Apa yang kaukatakan pada mereka begitu mereka menanyakan soal ini?" Miriallia memberi isyarat ke sekitar mulut dan hidungnya, merujuk pada masker yang kukenakan.

"Jerawat parah mengerikan yang baru dioperasi," jawabku, "mereka akan heran kalau aku masih memakainya dengan alasan flu sampai dua minggu. Paling tidak aku bisa mengelak dengan bekas luka dengan alasan ini."

"Pintar," pujinya, "jangan-jangan kau menempel perban palsu untuk jaga-jaga kalau teman-temanmu bersikeras melihatnya?"

Mataku membulat, tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. "Ide bagus," gumamku.

Gadis dari jurusan teknik robotika itu tertawa lepas.

Aku ikut tersenyum, merasa yakin ia akan pergi setelah ini. Tentu saja dugaanku salah. Kekasih Tolle Koenig itu masih saja duduk di sana seolah tidak peduli ada gadis cantik yang mengingkannya enyah sekarang juga. Oh, aku yakin ia menyadari ketidaknyamananku, tapi tentu saja ia gadis yang keras kepala, seperti yang Ssigh bilang.

Ia membuka mulut. "Aku sudah mencari sedikit tentang tuberculosis. Sejujurnya aku baru pertama dengar soal kasusmu ini—ekstrapulmonal, kan? Oh, _well, _ternyata banyak jenisnya di luar sana."

"Kalau begitu kau juga sudah tahu kalau _ini _sangat mudah menular lewat udara, kan?" sindirku. Dadaku berdebar-debar. Rasa tidak nyaman itu semakin memuncak, membuatku ingin lari sekarang juga.

"Oh, ya aku tahu—dan bukan udara sebenarnya, tapi _droplet_ yang keluar waktu kau bersin, batuk, atau bicara. Perbaiki risetmu, Nona." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya sejajar bahu ala binaragawan. "Karena itu aku sudah membekali diri dengan makan makanan bergizi dan olahraga untuk memperkuat pasukan imun dalam tubuhku!" Ekspresinya berubah serius. "Itu sebabnya kau menghindar dari teman-temanmu?"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat, enggan bertemu mata dengannya. "Aku takut," akuku.

"Takut mereka tertular atau takut mereka menjauh karena takut tertular?"

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. "Dua-duanya."

Ia mengeluarkan satu napas panjang.

Saat itulah aku meledak. "Jangan berani-beraninya berpikir alasanku bodoh! Kau tidak mengalaminya—kau _tidak tahu _rasanya! Saat dadamu terasa hampir meledak tiap kau berjalan, sensasi aneh saat cairan itu keluar dari tubuhmu, dan minum obat yang sangat banyak selama dua bulan—itu mengerikan! Aku tidak mau teman-temanku mengalaminya juga." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menduduk. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir Ssigh sudah tertular dan akan mengalaminya tidak lama lagi, bahkan kau juga, Miriallia."

"Oh, panggil saja, Milly." Ia membalas. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Flay, tapi, _sungguh, _kau harus lebih menaruh kepercayaan pada kami."

Aku mengangkat kepala, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu?" Ia mencondongkan badannya. "Jika tuberculosis semengerikan seperti yang kaugambarkan, aku yakin tidak ada yang mau jadi dokter di luar sana. Itu penyakit dengan angka kejadian yang lumayan tinggi di sekitar kita. Bahkan waktu kita berjalan di pasar—ups, kau tidak berkeliaran di pasar, tapi di mal, _maaf_—aku berjalan di pasar, seseorang yang kulewati bisa saja bersin tanpa menutup mulutnya dan menerbangkan kuman itu ke udara bebas sebelum mengenaiku."

Aku mengerutkan hidungku. "Euh, itu terdengar menjijikkan."

Gadis itu tertawa. "Tidak salah lagi. Intinya, yang kaulakukan sekarang ini sangat bagus, Flay." Ia menunjuk maskerku. "Kau telah mengambil tindakan pencegahan agar orang lain tidak tertular—bahkan sampai menjaga jarak saat bicara. Itu sangat pengertian, Sayang. Jika kami sampai sakit dengan penyebab yang sama, mungkin kami hanya sedang tidak beruntung atau salah kami sendiri yang tidak merawat diri dengan baik."

Aku menatap mata birunya lurus-lurus. "Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan yang kaukatakan?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia bertanya balik, menatapku dengan keintensitasan yang sama.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menegakkan punggung. "Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana? Sebaiknya kukatakan yang sebenarnya pada teman-temanku?" tanyaku penuh dilema. Antara berharap dan takut dengan reaksi yang kudapat.

Miria—Milly—terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berdiri. "Kau lebih tahu soal teman-temanmu. Kau yang putuskan." Ia membetulkan letak tali tasnya di bahu dan tersenyum lembut. "Paling tidak kau sudah tahu kalau ada satu tunangan dan satu kenalanmu yang tidak menjauh setelah mengetahui kebenarannya."

Saat itulah mataku tiba-tiba terasa pedih dan memaksaku untuk berkedip beberapa kali. Perasaan hangat yang aneh menjalar dari dadaku, membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawa. Kutenggelamkan kedua mataku di telapak tangan, berusaha menahan air mata yang sempat menyelinap keluar dengan keras kepala.

Aku bisa merasakan Milly yang berdiri dengan canggung melihat reaksiku. Tawaku kembali pecah sebelum aku bangkit dan memeluknya. "Kau salah, Milly. Kau tidak mendengar kata-katamu sendiri waktu di rumah sakit?"

Milly membalas pelukanku. "Yang mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"'Mirrialia Haww,'" seulas senyum terkembang di bibirku, "'teman Flay'."

Mengerti apa yang kumaksud, Milly mengeratkan pelukannya dan tertawa. "Oh, Flay, kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal memalukan begitu dengan jelas? Kau pernah dengar istilah implisit?" ledeknya.

Aku merengut. "Kasar sekali. Aku, kan hanya berusaha bersikap baik." Aku terkikik sendiri menyadari betapa konyolnya aku. "Kalau begitu kau juga mengerti arti implisit dari pelukan ini, kan?"

Milly mendengus. "Aku gadis yang pintar. Tentu saja aku tahu," jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

Ya, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu ketika pertama Flay memeluknya dan Milly membalasnya dengan gestur yang sama.

_Terima kasih._

_Bukan masalah._

Ssigh sepertinya berhasil membuat Flay mendapat teman baru.

_._

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Fanfik ini sebenarnya dibuat dengan tujuan awal memenuhi _challenge _#GetWellSoon, tapi karena kemalasan yang menyerang waktu itu, cerita ini cuma separuh jadi sampe _deadline_ akhirnya lewat dan baru selesai sekarang. Hohoho. #ceritanyafailed.

Jaga kesehatan dengan makan makanan bergizi, teman-teman~ _Quantity is not really important. The quality matters. _

Terima kasih banyak untuk _readers _yang udah bersedia singgah dan membaca sampe selesai. _Have a good day, fellas!_


End file.
